A New Abyss
by iLloyd Irving
Summary: Dist does some more experimenting with trying to create a new kind of replica. He gets the idea of combining a replica with a fon machine, creating something similar to an android. With this idea, Dist thinks he can program memories into the replica. But rather than risk having another defective Nebilim replica he decides to use someone else's replica data, Jade's data to be exact.


_Remday, Luna-Redecan 52, ND2016_

_Dear Revenge Journal,_

_Today I ran into that long haired, four eyed, conniving snake Jade. Grrrr… He makes me so mad! I'll show him! I'll bring Professor Nebilim back and then everything can go back to the way it was! Oh Journal, I've recently come up the most brilliant plan for resurrecting our dear professor. I'm going to combine fon machinery and the replication process and create the perfect replica, memories and all! And I'm going to use Jade's replica data to test out my theory! Time to get to work!_

_~The one and only extremely handsome Dist the Rose, God-General~_

* * *

_Loreleiday, Sylph-Decan 28, ND2017_

"It's been three months and still no success.." a certain god-general whined as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

One after another his attempts to make an android-like replica have failed. They were either lifeless dolls or they literally blew up in his face before he could really get anywhere. Letting out what must have been the hundredth sigh that day, Dist contemplated giving up and returning to his old replication methods. That is until a last minute idea popped in his head and he went right back to work. After some rewiring some things and fixing a few calculations Dist pulled a lever activating the machine. To his surprise it was actually working… that is until he spilt coffee all over the fon machine in his fit of excitement.

"Dammit! No!" the man shouted trying to clean the mess up before it could do any damage. Sadly it was already too late, the damage had been done. When Dist turned around he saw, well, not quite what he expected. The replica was a teenage girl. She was sitting up, staring at him.

"_What in the hell…" _the god-general thought. "Uhh… Can you talk?"

"…?" The replica just stared on in confusion, causing Dist to sigh once again. "I knew it was too good to be true. You're just another defective replica…" Dist approached the replica ready to destroy it. The replica, sensing danger, took a few steps back. Just when the god-general was about to kill her a bright flash enveloped the facility, setting it ablaze. Dist managed to escape with the help of his fon tech chair and unknowing to him so did the replica. The hundred or so people in the facility perished in the fire.

* * *

_Gnomeday, Shadow-Redecan 33, ND2017_

It had been a little over four months since the fire. The replica had been wandering about eastern Rugnica this whole time. She'd learned how to talk a little and even right a few things. The replica eventually came upon the city of Grand Chokmah. The city was so big, she didn't know where to start walking. It wasn't until she had been the a few days that she noticed people giving her odd stares. Was it her face? Maybe it was her clothes? Her replica clothes were quite a bit different than what everyone else was wearing. She headed toward the market part of the city where she spotted a dress that caught her fancy: a blue and black dress with uneven gloves and boots. Only problem was she didn't have any money to buy it, not that she knew much about how stores worked. She made up her mind, she'd just take it when no one was looking and that's exactly what she did. Unfortunately, a bystander caught a glimpse of it and told the shop owner who then proceeded to tell the military. The replica managed find a dark alley to change her clothes. She decided to hide there until the commotion started to die down.

The next day the girl decided to walk through the park. It was really pretty, the waterfalls, the aqueducts.. everything. A person could really get used to this. The city was just perfect.

"Ahh! My purse!"

Well… almost perfect. The replica turned around to see a thuggish looking man running towards her. Reacting on instinct she grabbed the thief as he ran passed her and threw him to the ground, using a quick jab to the neck to knock him out. The lady who's purse was stolen ran over to the girl who then handed her the purse.

"Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you? Oh, I know!" The lady reached into her pursed and pulled out a good amount gald giving it to the girl. Before she could say anything the lady stormed off saying 'keep up the good work' as she left. Just then a small group of soldiers came to take the man away. A man who appeared to be in charge of the group approached the girl. "I am Aslan Frings, Brigadier General of the Malkuth Imperial Forces." the man introduced himself, bowing his head. "Thank you for your he-Hmm? Those clothes.. They match the description of the ones stolen the other day. I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

"Ah…Here." the replica said handing, well practically shoving, over the money she'd gotten from earlier. "Do not need. You take." she said looking right to Aslan's eyes. He was a little taken aback by how close the girl was getting and not to mention, _"Her face… She couldn't be…" _he thought. Frings cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I suppose I could let you off with a warning," he spoke. "but if you do something like this again I'll have no choice but to arrest you, understand?" The girl nodded. "I join military?" she asked. "You want to join the military? I apologize but the Malkuth military doesn't accept any women in their forces." Aslan explained. Seeing the downcast look on her face he sighed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "B-But I heard His Majesty is looking for more maids, why don't I take you the personally and put in a good word? That alright with you?" the general asked. The girl smiled and nodded and the two headed toward the palace.

* * *

_Ifritday, Lorelei-Redecan 12, ND2017_

"Hey maid! Pick that up! Do you want His Majesty to see this mess?" one of the older maids shouted. "Understood." the replica said cleaning up the rest of the mess. She'd been working as one of the emperor's maids. The girl hoped she would one day be recognized by His Majesty and be able to join the military. The other maids eventually heard about this and have been treating her like crap since then. Many of them saying, 'I can't believe you would use His Majesty for your own personal gain.' They would push her against the wall when the had the chance and make her clean up the messes that they were originally assigned to clean up. Not once did she complain though. She knew it would pay off one day. Even with all the crappy treatment she received, there was always one maid that was always nice to her. It was the head maid, Emily. If it hadn't been for her, the girl wouldn't have learned how to read or write or speak somewhat more properly. Whenever someone insulted her Emily always had her back. She never looked down on her for wanting to join the military in fact, she encouraged it.

The next day after a tiring morning shift the girl was preparing to go back to her room for the day, at least until one of the bully maids made her get up later. Right before she reached her room Emily called out to her. "Hey, I know you're probably tired but would you like to help me walk His Majesty's rappigs? They can be quite a handful." she said hoping the girl would say yes. Emily got what she hoped for as the girl said yes happily. As the two entered the emperor's room they were greeted with five very happy and energetic rappigs. The replica's eyes lit up as she knelt down to pet the cute little creatures. "What are their names?" she asked. "Well, we have Jade and Saphir, and the three over here are Gelda, Aslan, and Nephry." Emily answered. The two walked out of the palace and into the emperor's own private backyard. After about an hour they returned the rappigs to His Majesty's room and headed back towards the maid's resting quarters. Once they go there Emily turned to the girl. "I'll see you off here, I still have a few things to care of. And I'll try to make sure the other maids don't bother you." She smiled and hugged Emily. "Thank you!" And with that the girl retired to her room to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Remday, Rem-Decan 21, 2018_

"My cute little Jade.. Where in Yulia's name can you be..?" Peony sulked as he pet one of his other rappigs. Jade managed to find his way out of the palace and unfortunately nobody had seen him. The emperor even went as far as to deploy a platoon of soldiers to search the entire city. Just how hard can it be to find one rappig in a city of 600,000 people? It was only a matter of time before everyone in the palace knew of L'il Jade's disappearance. There was a good chance that he probably ran out of the city. The replica thought this was the perfect opportunity to get recognized by the emperor. She knew it was against regulations but decided to go visit with the emperor without a proper audience. The door to his chamber was right in front of her. Hesitantly she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Peony called out. He was hoping it was one of the soldiers with his beloved Jade, who heard the rappig had managed to get out of the city recently. His hopes were dashed when the maid entered his room. He put on a smile when he recognized who it was. "Well, well. I haven't seen you since General Frings brought you in. What can I do for a pretty little lady like yourself?" the emperor asked. The girl, not really knowing how to speak properly to royalty, got straight to the point. "I want to go outside the city and look for your rappig." she stated. Peony let out a chuckle and patted the girl on the head. _"This must be her…"_ he thought. "Alright. I'll let you go. Besides, this'll be a good experience if you wanna go into the military." The girl's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You know?" she questioned taking a step back. Was he mad? He didn't look like it. "Haha, I've heard some rumors going around… Don't worry, I know you're not trying to use me. Now why don't you get ready? You going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Peony said once again patting the girl on the head. Thinking it was a greeting of some sort the girl stood on her toes, reached a hand up, and did the same thing. "By the way, what's your name?" the emperor asked. "Oh.. I don't have a name." the girl answered. "…I see. Well I'll think up a good name for when you get back. Sound good?" The girl smiled. "Ok! I'm going to get ready now. Bye-bye Your Majesty!" Peony smiled as she exited his room but it faded as soon as the door closed. _"Saphir… What did you do..? I wonder if Jade knows of this."_

"Emily! Emily!" the girl shouted spotting her mentor in a hallway. She practically glomped the older maid as she ran over to her. "My, you're more cheerful than usual. What's up?" Emily questioned. "I went to see the emperor today and I asked if I could go outside the city to look for his rappig and he said it would be a good experience for the military and then he asked for my name and I said I didn't have one and then he said he'd come up with one when I came back!" she explained. All Emily could do was give her a blank stare as she tried to comprehend what the girl had just said. "Is that so? When are you leaving?" the maid asked. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." the girl answered. "Well then I guess we should both be getting to bed then." With that, the two girls headed off to bed. The next morning the replica was all packed up and ready to go. Emily went to the city entrance to see her off. "I'm so happy you finally get to leave the city. I wish you luck on your journey and bring His Majesty's rappig back safely okay?" The girl nodded and hugged Emily and then turned to be on her way. Her first stop was Engave. Little did she know what she was about to get herself in to.

* * *

You read Dist's journal entry in his voice. Admit it.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'A New Abyss'! I apologize for the crappy title. The other titles I came up with were even more cheezier than this one. This chapter takes place a little over a year before the game up to a few days before the game starts. If you're confused by the days/months for Auldrant you can find them on wiki/Auldrant. I have a name for the 'the girl' but you won't know it for a little while for a certain reason (If you find my dA you can find a rough sketch of her as well as her name). Also, nobody knows she is a replica except for Dist (duh) but Frings and Peony have their suspicions. Next chapter the girl arrives in Engave. Will she find cute l'il Jade? Stick around and find out! Review please?


End file.
